<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Requests by jamesandalbus, matters17793</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263359">Harry Potter Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus'>jamesandalbus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793'>matters17793</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for oneshots about any Harry Potter characters.</p><p>THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny/Albus SP/James SP/Lily LP, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Teddy/James/Albus/Scorpius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Adventures [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshots requested by you.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to try writing a book about lots of different Next Generation characters in the Harry Potter series.</p><p>Thanks for everyone who has sent suggestions. This book is now finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Format</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have now accepted all the requests.</p><p>The oneshots may vary between first and third person POV.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hard Day (James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin & Teddy Malfoy-Lupin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day at work, James finds that he can enjoy himself with his 3 favourite people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the first request I received.</p><p>
  <strong>let’s see a Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James foursome</strong>
</p><p>I quite enjoyed writing about the Potter-Weasleys and Malfoy-Lupins when I collaborated with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793">matters17793</a>, so I thought I would use them in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an auror was a very challenging job for James. He loved it, but the hours were long and he wasn't really able to go out and socialise. He wasn't alone, as he lift with his brother Albus and their friends Scorpius and Teddy.</p><p>On a rather boring Friday afternoon, James was going to be working late, and Albus was aware of this. He wanted to help his brother out, as he knew that James was feeling quite stressed about everything. He called a meeting with Scorpius and Teddy in the kitchen.</p><p>"Guys, we need to make James happy" Albus opened seriously "I can see just how much work is getting on top of him"</p><p>"What were you going to suggest?" Scorpius posed.</p><p>"Well there are a few things we could do" Albus said "We could have a movie night, or a games night"</p><p>"I bet he would love that" Teddy commented.</p><p>"The thing is, I think he wants something that will give him more pleasure" Albus responded.</p><p>"I don't follow" Scorpius muttered in confusion "What could give him more pleasure?"</p><p>"I think I know where this is going" Teddy interjected "But I'll wait for Albus to explain"</p><p>"I am proposing, that we engage in some sexual activities" Albus statted "By which I mean we should have a foursome"</p><p>After Albus had revealed his proposal, Teddy and Scorpius looked at each other. They really weren't sure what to make of any of this, feeling that it might be crossing some sort of moral line.</p><p>"I'm not sure" Teddy sighed.</p><p>"Seems a bit much" Scorpius added.</p><p>"Oh come on, we all know that all of us are gay" Albus argued "And none of us ever seem to get any action"</p><p>"How do you even know that James would agree to it?" Teddy questioned.</p><p>"I think he would find it hard to refuse his brother" Albus reacted.</p><p>"And what if anyone found out?" Scorpius countered.</p><p>"They'd only find out if one of you said something" Albus persisted "Come on, do you really want to deny yourself this opportunity? Let's shake hands on a deal"</p><p>After the initial reluctance of what they were doing had gone away, Teddy and Scorpius agreed, knowing that Albus knew they'd be lying if they said they didn't really want to do this.</p><p>When James got home, he saw the others gathered around the kitchen table, having just finished their meeting. He smiled when he first saw them, and was then confused when Scorpius and Teddy stared at him.</p><p>"Hey" James greeted "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Sure it is" Albus insisted "Come over and sit here next to me"</p><p>James moved to sit in the seat that Albus was patting, still unknowing of what his brother was going to put forward to him. He kept looking at all three of them, trying to work out what was happening, to no avail.</p><p>"What is going on?" James pressed "Someone care to enlighten me?"</p><p>"We've been thinking about how stressed you've been" Albus replied "So tonight we want to take the stress away"</p><p>Without talking, Albus began rubbing his hand over James' crotch, trying to feel his brother's erect cock through the material. After a few seconds, James pushed Albus away, feeling a little confused.</p><p>"What are you doing Albus?" James enquired.</p><p>"Taking your stress away James" Albus rejoined.</p><p>"In this way?" James continued "I don't think this is such a good idea"</p><p>"Why not?" Albus argued "Don't you want these plump, luscious lips to wrap around and suck on your rock hard dick?"</p><p>"Well..." James sighed.</p><p>"Guys, strip off" Albus ordered.</p><p>Answering the demand, Scorpius and Teddy took their clothes off, and tried to gauge how James was feeling. He was watching with intent, and couldn't look away from them. Albus felt James throb as he rubbed his hand over James' crotch once more. Scorpius and Teddy turned back around, showing off their hard, thin pricks, before giving James a bit of seductive talk.</p><p>"We're at your command" Scorpius said.</p><p>"We'll do anything for you" Teddy added.</p><p>"Really?" James reacted.</p><p>"Of course, you are our master" Albus soothed.</p><p>"In that case, Scorpius and Teddy move the table out of the way" James instructed "And Albus, take your clothes off"</p><p>Loving the power he had, James pulled his own clothes, off, exposing how thick and long he was. At the same time, Albus removed his clothes, and revealed that he was average sized, but James didn't mind, and grabbed at Albus' dick.</p><p>"I'd say you've been wanting this for a while" James observed "All three of you get on your knees in front of me"</p><p>They did as he asked, as James spread his legs open in his seat. He gave them full access to his cock and balls, knowing that he would be in control of absolutely everything.</p><p>"Teddy, Scorpius, you suck my balls" James ordered "Albus, you have the delight of sucking my cock"</p><p>Albus was so excited, and moved in between Teddy and Scorpius. He started by wrapping his mouth around the head of James' penis, and sucking on it lightly. James grunted, and enjoyed the sensation of the slobber being applied.</p><p>"That's right" James encouraged.</p><p>In the meantime, Scorpius and Teddy took in James' left and right balls respectively, feeling even bigger in their mouths than they had looked up close. James hadn't orgasmed in weeks, and this was a big turn on for him.</p><p>"Wow, three dudes at my command, I'm so lucky" James teased "Feel free to stoke yourselves, don't reserve all the pleasure for me"</p><p>Instantly, they all grabbed their own dicks, and starting stroking slowly. James smiled, and the sensation of his cock and balls being sucked simultaneously was almost indescribable. He enjoyed watching their heads bob up and down, but then pushed Albus away once more.</p><p>"This is immense, but I'm not going to last long" James warned "Albus, get on all fours"</p><p>"Of course James" Albus agreed "Anything for my brother"</p><p>As Albus assumed that position, Scorpius and Teddy still sucked James' balls. However, this was not helping James to last, so he gently patted them on the shoulders, getting their attention.</p><p>"I want you two to go in front of him" James persisted "Let me watch Albus suck you both"</p><p>"With pleasure" Scorpius agreed.</p><p>"As you wish" Teddy retorted.</p><p>Moving into the new positions gave them all a chance to take a quick break and delay their climax. Scorpius and Teddy got on their knees in front of Albus, pushing their cocks in at the same time. Albus couldn't speak, but loved the feeling.</p><p>"Albus, do you want me in your ass?" James posed.</p><p>Being unable to speak, Albus made a noise but James couldn't work out if it was a yes, or a no. He was sure of the answer, but James wanted Albus to confirm it, so he had another idea.</p><p>"If you want me to fuck you, then twerk for me" James ordered.</p><p>No time passed as Albus began playfully and seductively shaking his ass, letting his jelly like cheeks wobble with pride. James had to be inside him, so he got on the floor behind Albus, and grabbed his wand, whispering a spell that applied lubrication.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed inside of his brother, not wanting to cause any harm or hurt to Albus. When he felt his brother relax, James pushed in more, until he was balls deep inside Albus.</p><p>"I think he wants you to thrust" Teddy interrupted.</p><p>"Agree, he's clearly gagging for it" Scorpius chuckled.</p><p>With that in mind, James began thrusting in and out of Albus, feeling his brother's tight, virgin ass become slack. He was able to move in and out with more speed, causing Albus to release muffled moans.</p><p>"This is so hot" Teddy said "But I'm going to cum soon"</p><p>"So am I" Scorpius reacted "I hope his mouth can take it"</p><p>Albus let Teddy and Scorpius fuck his mouth, his tongue wanting the warm, silky fluid. He could feel them being rougher than ever, so he prepared for his treat. With a big thrust, Teddy and Scorpius shot their loads, one after the other.</p><p>"Oh god!" Scorpius screeched.</p><p>"Take it!" Teddy screamed.</p><p>Feeling his mouth flooded with their seed, Albus let the sperm stay put for a little. They took their cocks out of his mouth, and watched as Albus swallowed it all down in a single gulp.</p><p>"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Teddy teased.</p><p>"I'm only halfway complete" Albus responded.</p><p>"You won't have to wait long" Scorpius insisted.</p><p>"That's right, Albus turn around and suck me" James ordered.</p><p>"Yes bro" Albus agreed.</p><p>Upon turning around, Albus was met with James' throbbing prick once more, and gladly took it into his mouth. Teddy and Scorpius meanwhile, were getting a view of Albus' slackened hole.</p><p>"He's so big, looks like he ripped Albus in two" Teddy observed, chuckling lightly.</p><p>"And we both know Albus loved it" Scorpius responded, knowing it was the truth.</p><p>The sucking was doing the trick for James, and as he felt his balls tighten, he pushed Albus all the way down. This action was just enough, resulting in James spewing his seed into his brother's mouth, allowing him to move back slightly to taste the sperm.</p><p>The amount of semen was equal to Teddy and Scorpius combined, and Albus was able to once again swallow it down in one gulp. Albus couldn't stop looking at James, who was so grateful to his brother.</p><p>"Albus, you know how to suck so well" James complimented "And that ass is out of this world"</p><p>"Thanks, but do I get to shoot now?" Albus posed in near frustration "Help me James, in the way I helped you"</p><p>"Get on the chair then" James instructed.</p><p>Moving over to the chair, Albus allowed himself to relax and let James do the work. He felt a shock go through his body when James' mouth wrapped around his dick, and when James bobbed, Albus was in a state of wholesome pleasure.</p><p>"Oh James, I don't think I can stop myself!" Albus warned "I just... Aah!"</p><p>Opening his mouth, James let Albus release his cum on his awaiting tongue. James had never experienced this before, but he had loved it. Like Albus, he swallowed it down in one.</p><p>"Well, that was just what I needed" James commented "Thanks guys"</p><p>"I'll admit I was reluctant, but it was great" Teddy replied.</p><p>"We should do it again sometime" Scorpius suggested.</p><p>"I'm glad we could help you James" Albus declared "Love you"</p><p>"Love you too" James responded.</p><p>They laughed a bit at what they had done, before going to get their clothes back on. James hated being so stressed, but now he knew that Albus, Scorpius and Teddy were going to be able to relieve him. This meant that he looked forward to being stressed, because he would get awesome relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Must admit, felt a bit weird writing this on my own, so was it okay?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble Afoot (Seamus Finnigan & Harry Potter & Dean Thomas & Ron Weasley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean, Seamus and Ron teach Harry a lesson after getting fed up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received this request, seemed quite interesting so I've written it.</p><p>
  <strong>Seamus, Dean and Ron getting tired of Harry being the centre of attention and making him worship their sweaty feet and suck thier dicks</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From Ron's POV</strong>
</p><p>For many years I had been best friends with Harry. I wasn't bothered by his celebrity status, he was just a great person to be around and we bonded through our liking the same things. He was a hero to the wizarding world, and no one could deny that.</p><p>After a while, the hype lost it's novelty and his popularity was getting really out of control. It was like he was becoming more arrogant as the days went by. I was hoping that it would ease as we got older, but if anything it got worse.</p><p>I invited Dean and Seamus over, as we had started to hang out quite a bit recently. Now that Harry was at the centre of attention in the media, it was like he didn't have time for anyone else, and that made Dean, Seamus and I close.</p><p>"How much longer do you think this is going to last?" Dean opened.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Seamus reacted.</p><p>"Harry being arrogant" Dean replied in annoyance.</p><p>"I was hoping it would be over by now" I sighed "Clearly I was completely wrong"</p><p>"You know what?" Seamus said decisively "We should teach him a lesson"</p><p>"A lesson?" Dean enquired "What sort of lesson did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Let's show him who is boss!" Seamus beamed.</p><p>"I like the sound of that" I agreed.</p><p>"Can you get him over here then?" Dean responded.</p><p>"No problem" I replied "I'll call him right now"</p><p>I phoned Harry, and he didn't answer. This made me quite angry, so I used a spell that my dad had taught me. It brought him from where he was, to where we were, which was my own bedroom.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry complained "What is going on?!"</p><p>"We're a little tired of you being an arrogant prick" Seamus responded.</p><p>"More to that, we need to teach you a lesson you'll never forget" Dean chuckled.</p><p>"And that lesson starts now!" I snapped.</p><p>"But---" Harry began.</p><p>Using my wand, I performed another spell, which allowed me to take control of Harry. He was unable to move from the spot he was in, unless I moved him, so I put him on his knees at the end of my bed and stripped him, and then knew what I had to do.</p><p>"Let's get naked" I said "We'll show him what happens to cocky arse holes"</p><p>"What are you going to do?" Harry posed.</p><p>"I think you need to shut up" Dean interrupted.</p><p>I saw Harry look confused, but this made me more determined to show him what was going to happen. We lay on the bed, with our sweaty feet hanging over the edge, directly in front of Harry.</p><p>"Worship us" Seamus ordered.</p><p>Moving closer, Harry started by licking up my sole, sending a shiver through my body. I liked the feel of his wet tongue on my foot, and I could tell that Seamus and Dean felt the same way, as they looked forward to their turn.</p><p>"Massage the others" I persisted.</p><p>"We've been running around all day, relax us" Dean added.</p><p>Harry used one hand for Seamus, and the other for Dean, as he began using his fingers and thumbs to gently massage their feet. I noticed that they were already stroking themselves off, and I joined in soon afterwards.</p><p>"Good work, use that tongue wisely" I encouraged.</p><p>Taking the encouragement on board, Harry moved to worship Seamus' feet, and massage mine with the hand he had been using on Seamus. He was very skilled at massage, and Seamus definitely loved it.</p><p>"Work that tongue all over" Seamus ordered "My feet need it"</p><p>It looked like Harry was struggling to enjoy the experience, but frankly we didn't want him to enjoy it, after he had been in over his head. I enjoyed watching as Harry licked in between Seamus' toes.</p><p>"Wow, that feels awesome" Seamus declared.</p><p>"Hey Potter, don't forget me" Dean reminded.</p><p>I saw Harry look a bit intimidated as he moved on to Dean's feet. They were much bigger than either mine or Seamus', and were going to be more challenging for him to worship. I then saw Harry, as he started to suck on Dean's toes.</p><p>"Oh god Harry, you whore" Dean grunted, as he stroked "Make my feet completely wet"</p><p>As Harry continued, he began slobbering all over Dean's soles, and then licked around so that the tops of the feet were getting attention too. I felt that this would be a good time to make a point.</p><p>"You could just give us the same attention in general, that you gave to our feet" I said "It's not difficult"</p><p>"But Ron" Harry complained "I can't help it if I'm so popular"</p><p>"That does it!" I snapped "You are going to suck us off!"</p><p>I got up first, pushing Harry further back to make room for Dean and Seamus to surround him. We were stroking our erect knobs, and Harry looked like he didn't know what he should do. Taking the initiative, I walked forward, shoving my cock into his mouth.</p><p>"That's it, slobber over me" I teased.</p><p>Harry began going at a steady pace, making my entire dick wet with his saliva. It drooled down a bit to my scrotum, and he even used his hand to massage my balls a little bit. He had fully submitted to us, and now we were going to have fun.</p><p>"You better try Seamus" I said "He has a bigger head and that's going to be much tougher for you"</p><p>As Seamus stopped stroking, Harry moved from me to Seamus. I used his saliva to rub along my shaft with ease, as I watched him struggle at first to take the head of Seamus' dick into his mouth.</p><p>"Push it in" I interjected "It feels good"</p><p>"Does it?" Seamus wondered "Okay then"</p><p>With a mighty shove, Seamus pushed into Harry's mouth, resulting in Harry having to open wider than he had ever done before. For once, Harry's big mouth was put to good use, as he took Seamus all the way inside.</p><p>"Whoa" Seamus moaned "He's got a wet mouth, so he does"</p><p>"Be rough" Dean reacted "Don't make it easy for him"</p><p>Seamus took what Dean said and turned it into reality, as he moved in and out of Harry at a fast pace. It was making Harry feel more and more humiliated, as he realised that we were all much more physically imposing than he was.</p><p>"Before I cum" Seamus laughed "Perhaps Dean should have some attention"</p><p>"Thanks, don't mind if I do" Dean rejoined.</p><p>Dean was by far the biggest of them, having a thick and long member that Harry thought would be impossible to take. Dean didn't give him the chance to worry about it though, instead pushing Harry down on his cock.</p><p>"Oh you little bitch" Dean mocked "Give me all that access to your mouth"</p><p>Seamus and I held Harry's head, as Dean removed his hands and just fucked Harry's mouth. I saw Harry's small dick resting between his legs, but little did he know that he would be unable to climax himself, as I had secretly performed a spell that removed all of his sexual desire.</p><p>"He's going to make me shoot" Dean stated.</p><p>"Do it" Seamus reacted "And coat his mouth"</p><p>Then it happened, as Dean released a big load into Harry's gob. He kept squirting for about a minute, as Harry struggled to keep and swallow in time. When Dean pulled, he wiped up the escaped sperm and pushed it into Harry's mouth, not wasting a bit.</p><p>"Now it's my turn" Seamus insisted.</p><p>He wanted to do something different, so he pushed Harry onto his back so he was lying down flat, and then positioned himself above Harry. He gently lowered his dick into Harry's mouth, and starting thrusting in and out, as if it was another hole.</p><p>"He's learning the hard way" I commented.</p><p>"Serves him right" Dean persisted.</p><p>"His mouth is going to take me over the edge, so it is" Seamus stated.</p><p>Seamus went so fast that Harry didn't have time to breathe, and within seconds Seamus was pumping Harry's mouth full of his seed. He was still thrusting, as the pleasure was too good to stop.</p><p>"Your mouth is like a temple now" Seamus commented.</p><p>"Come on, let me have my turn" I ordered.</p><p>Seamus moved away, so I turned Harry over and sat by his head. He took my penis into his mouth, knowing exactly what I wanted him to do. I watched him bob up and down as slobbered all over me one final time.</p><p>"Just remember, you will treat us with respect" I warned.</p><p>"If you don't, this will be a regular thing" Dean added.</p><p>"Not that I'm complaining" Seamus giggled.</p><p>Harry got faster, and faster until I could feel myself reaching my orgasm. I spurted my semen into his mouth, and he took all of it. He was like a vacuum around me, not letting my dick go until I was done.</p><p>I stood up and left him in the position, looking up at us in humiliation. Harry was silent, and that gave me an opportunity to impose some rules that he would have to follow in the future.</p><p>"You must treat us with respect" I said "No one likes a cocky git"</p><p>"O-okay" Harry stuttered "I can do that"</p><p>"Also, remember what happened, because it could happen again" I retorted.</p><p>"Understood" Harry sighed.</p><p>"Now, I believe you had something to do" I chuckled.</p><p>Still naked, I used a spell to send Harry back to where he was before, knowing that lots of people would want to see him so naked. Dean and Seamus looked at me, as we got dressed and knew that Harry would probably need to be taught a lesson again in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm currently working on a few different requests.</p><p>When these have been completed, requests will be open once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wrong - Part 1 (Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Lily Luna Potter-Weasley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James wants to play a prank on his family, but a mistake ensures that his plan backfires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received the following request, and looked so intriguing.</p><p>  <strong>the potters (Harry Ginny, Albus James and Lilly) are stuck in their Home due to Quarrantine (Or whatever reason you want) and James Tries to Spike Everyone's Drink with something from his Uncle's Joke shop as a prank but Accidentally puts in the wrong thing and it leaves Everyone Extremely horny and they all Have sex together</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From James' POV</strong>
</p><p>Being in quarantine was probably the most boring thing in the world. None of use could go out, or socialise outside of the family, which meant we couldn't really have as much fun as we would like. Depending on how I looked at it, I'd either be quiet;y complaining, or just in a bit of a mood with everyone. Then again, mum, dad, Albus and Lily were all going through the same thing.</p><p>A few weeks before we had to be in lockdown, I went to my uncle's joke shop and brought a few things to use to prank people or otherwise enjoy myself. I purchased this cool powder that when consumed, would turn everyone into garden gnomes. Not the most outrageous thing, but to me it was going to be fun to watch my family turn into something that wasn't wizard or human. I also purchased some powder that would make the consumer very horny and desperate for some sexual activity.</p><p>We were sat in the front room watching TV, when dad interrupted us. I thought he might say something interesting, but as it turned out, he set me up to begin my prank, and I had to take the opportunity.</p><p>"Hey, anyone else want a drink?" dad began.</p><p>"I could do with some water" mum replied.</p><p>"A drink would be good" Lily stated.</p><p>"My mouth is so dry" Albus added.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get it!" I volunteered.</p><p>Before anyone could answer, I rushed into the kitchen, fetching 5 glasses of water. I made sure that I put some of the powder into each of the drinks, stirring well to make sure it dissolved.</p><p>I took their drinks in first, as I wanted to see what it was like when they became gnomes, before playing with the idea of trying it out or myself. I put the glasses on the table, to the gratitude of my family.</p><p>"Thanks bro" Albus said happily.</p><p>"Aren't you drinking?" Lily wondered.</p><p>"Yep, but I have to bring mine in separately" I explained "Only got so many hands to carry with"</p><p>"Okay sweetie" mum rejoined.</p><p>"Thanks son" dad affixed.</p><p>I returned to the kitchen to get my drink, looking forward to seeing them transformed into gnomes. I gave them a few minutes so that when I returned they would be changed, and once I was satisfied that it had enough time, I went back to join them.</p><p>When I got back into the room, I was in for the biggest shock of my life. There was my family, sat down completely naked on our sofa, engaging in some self gratification. I went to get the packet I had used and saw that I had put the powder of horny pleasure into their drinks. I rushed back in, and then dad spoke.</p><p>"That was the best drink ever son" dad began "Why don't you join us?"</p><p>"Let us all have some fun" mum added "Come on, I think we need it"</p><p>"But I---"</p><p>"Come on James" Lily encouraged "It'll be great"</p><p>"I'm not sure Lily" I responded "Seems a bit---"</p><p>"Jamie please" Albus begged "Join us"</p><p>"Okay Alby" I sighed in defeat "Give me a moment"</p><p>Knowing that I would need a little bit extra for this, I drank my glass of water and within seconds, my boner was raging in my briefs, wanting to be exposed and stimulated there and then. I took my clothes off, and sat on the sofa between Albus and Lily.</p><p>"What do you want to do?" I wonder.</p><p>"Let your dad and I show you all" mum suggested "How to do this. Lily spread your legs"</p><p>As Lily spread her legs, I saw Albus was stroking himself lightly. Mum got on her knees in between Lily's legs, and began kissing around my sister's virgin pussy. It made Lily moan in pleasure, and then dad went further.</p><p>"You want to see how you three came to be?" dad posed.</p><p>"Okay" I agreed.</p><p>"Yes please!" Albus beamed in enthusiasm.</p><p>As mum was licking Lily's clit, dad got behind her and positioned himself at mum's entrance. He pushed in and I saw the smile spread across his face. He began thrusting deep inside mum, and I felt hornier than I had ever been.</p><p>"You two sit either side of Lily" dad instructed "And Lily can stroke you"</p><p>We did as he asked, so I moved to the other side and Albus moved closer, meaning that we sandwiched Lily. Her hands then wrapped around our dicks, and began stroking them happily. Mum would occasionally massage our balls with her hands, and dad rubbed up our legs as he shagged her.</p><p>"Wow, this is intense" Lily moaned.</p><p>"It feels really good" I concurred.</p><p>Mum then removed her face from Lily's pussy and turned over onto her back, allowing dad to go all the way inside her. Albus and I then moved our hands down to finger Lily, who was clearly loving it.</p><p>"I want to release so badly" Lily panted.</p><p>"Then do it" mum responded softly.</p><p>"We'll help" dad added.</p><p>My parents got up and stopped having intercourse, as Albus and I removed our fingers from Lily. She removed her hands from our dicks, so we jerked off and watched as mum and dad licked at Lily's vagina.</p><p>"Oh god, here it comes!" Lily screeched.</p><p>She bucked and suddenly squirted her load into my parents' mouths. They lapped up every last drop, slurping all of the juices into their gobs through their tongues. They finished and gave Lily the chance to catch her breath.</p><p>"Tastes just like you mum" dad commented.</p><p>"It was nice to watch you enjoy yourself" mum said.</p><p>"Thank for helping me, but I now want to sit back and watch" Lily stated.</p><p>As my sister was exhausted, my parents turned to Albus and I. We weren't really sure what they were going to suggest, and to be honest there were so many possibilities that I wasn't sure what to start with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This got so long that I've split it into 2 parts. Second half to follow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wrong - Part 2 (Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley & Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Lily Luna Potter Weasley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Lily satisfied, the rest of the family have their turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From James' POV</strong>
</p><p>When mum spoke, it was clear that Albus and I were going to be in control. I could see that Albus was starting to get a bit sad from staying on the sidelines, and to be honest I was too.</p><p>"What turns you on?" mum posed.</p><p>"Can we watch you fuck dad again?" I suggested.</p><p>"And can dad cum inside you?" Albus affixed.</p><p>"Sounds good to me" dad chuckled.</p><p>We watched as mum went onto her back with her legs in the air. They faced away from us, so we watched as dad entered mum's moist clit. The head of his penis stretched her out but she happily let him inside her.</p><p>"How is that?" dad questioned.</p><p>"Really nice" Albus complimented "Let me watch you move around inside her"</p><p>"My arm is a bit tired" I reacted "Can you help, Lily?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll wank both of you off" Lily declared.</p><p>As dad was moving in and out of mum, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was both excited and nervous to watch him impregnate mum, knowing that I would then gain another brother or sister.</p><p>Lily wrapped her hands around both Albus and I once more, gripping tightly as she stroked along our shafts. We enjoyed seeing the way that dad was energetically thrusting into mum, and it was making me leak pre-cum.</p><p>"Oh god, it's too much!" dad grunted "Aah!"</p><p>"Release it inside me" mum pleaded desperately "All of it"</p><p>Dad thrust all the way inside her, his balls jumping as his sperm was shot into mum's pussy. I didn't expect to ever see mum and dad have sex, but it was really, really hot to witness.</p><p>"And that's the most amazing thing" dad cheered.</p><p>"I can feel your semen travelling inside me" mum noted.</p><p>Then it was down to Albus and I. I was really getting into this and could probably release very easily, but when I paid more attention to Albus I noticed that he seemed a little bit sad about something.</p><p>"Are you okay bro?" I posed.</p><p>"I'm fine" Albus sighed.</p><p>"Do you want me to suck you both off?" Lily suggested.</p><p>"Sounds great, doesn't it?" I reacted.</p><p>Albus looked down at the floor with disappointment. I don't know what was going on, but it was clearly having a really big effect on him. My cock was still rock hard, even with the tension.</p><p>"What's wrong?" mum questioned.</p><p>"I can't say it, everyone will hate me" Albus said.</p><p>"No go on" dad encouraged.</p><p>"I won't hurt you" Lily promised.</p><p>"It's not that" Albus persisted "It's just... I want... J-Jamie"</p><p>Immediately, I was shocked as I didn't expect my brother to want me. I didn't think he was interested in guys, so I was wrong about that. He looked at the floor still, and mum was the one to speak first.</p><p>"That's okay sweetie" mum assured.</p><p>"Go for it son" dad added.</p><p>"I'll move out of the way" Lily stated.</p><p>As Lily joined mum and dad on the floor, I could see that Albus, whilst still rock hard himself, was feeling ashamed of himself for saying he wanted me. I moved closer and tried to speak softly.</p><p>"Alby, I'm flattered" I declared "What do you want me to do for you?"</p><p>"W-what?" Albus stuttered.</p><p>"I'll happily do anything to make you happy" I pledged "I'll suck you, jerk you, rim you or just dance for you, whatever turns you on"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean" Albus reacted "What do you mean dance for me?"</p><p>"Come off it" I reacted "I know you enjoyed watching Rose twerk"</p><p>"Oh" Albus mumbled "I see"</p><p>"I can do it too you know" I replied.</p><p>I got on my hands and knees in front of him, turning so that he got a full view of my round, muscular ass. I started shaking my booty for Albus, and when he couldn't look away, I knew he was ready. I made sure to move in a way that he would find irresistible.</p><p>"Wow, you can twerk" Albus said.</p><p>"Even better than Rose" Lily interjected.</p><p>"You have a lovely bubble butt" Albus complimented "Sorry, I have to do this"</p><p>"Do what?" I enquired.</p><p>Leaning forward, Albus spanked my cheeks hard, making them wobble. I loved that feeling, and it told me that Albus was getting into his groove, so I would go along with whatever he felt necessary.</p><p>"So, what do you want me to do for you bro?" I repeated.</p><p>"Can you... suck my cock?" Albus questioned.</p><p>"Sure, sit back and enjoy it" I agreed.</p><p>I watched as Albus spread himself out a bit, allowing me to sit between his legs. He put his hands behind his head, and I started by slowly wrapping my lips around his cock. I didn't want to go to full on too soon, but I did start moving at a steady pace.</p><p>"Oh bro, I love this so much" Albus said "My cock has never experienced such happiness"</p><p>"Wow, I never knew James or Albus would like this" Lily chuckled.</p><p>"Let them get on with it" dad ordered.</p><p>"We've all had our turns, it's their time now" mum observed patiently.</p><p>I lost track of what they were saying, as my ears concentrated on the loud moans that Albus was making, as my lips worshipped his dick. I wanted him to have a mega orgasm, and would do whatever it took.</p><p>"Oh Jamie, I think I'm close" Albus warned "Feel free to jerk me if you don't want me to shoot into your mouth"</p><p>With that in mind, I increased the speed that I was going at. I wanted to taste his cum, and I figured sucking him would give him a better climax than just jerking him off. Using a hand, I massaged his balls, taking each testicle into my hand and playing around with it. I heard him breath faster, his body getting sweaty, before suddenly...</p><p>"Aah!" Albus screeched "God yes!"</p><p>His cum travelled into my mouth and coated my tongue. He looked down at me and smiled as he reached the end of his orgasm. I licked him clean, and then sat down next to him whilst he took a moment to recover.</p><p>"How was it?" Lily pressed.</p><p>"Amazing!" Albus beamed.</p><p>"Can you help me out now Alby?" I requested.</p><p>"Of course, I'll do anything to return the favour" Albus concurred.</p><p>"Now I feel a bit nervous suggesting this" I began "But, can I... Maybe, fuck you?"</p><p>Instead of answering me, Albus got on all fours on the sofa beside me, and it made me feel as if my testicles were being filled with more sperm. I turned around to face Albus, and spat on his hole, to ensure it was lubricated. I used my finger to gently stretch him out.</p><p>"Oh god Jamie" Albus whispered "It's good"</p><p>"I'm going to do this to reduce the chance of hurting you" I explained "I'd never hurt you"</p><p>When I was happy that he was sufficiently stretched, I removed my finger and got on my knees behind him. I pushed the tip of my penis against his ass hole, and it let me in easily, stretching around my shaft until I was all the way in.</p><p>"You're so big James" Albus complimented.</p><p>"I hope you like this" I replied.</p><p>I began thrusting into him, enjoying the way his tight hole held onto me with a firm grip. I started moving in a way that was more rough, and grabbed Albus' shoulders to keep him still so I could move freely.</p><p>"Your hole is one tight place" I chuckled.</p><p>"You're the only one who has ever been inside" Albus revealed.</p><p>I let go of his shoulders and noticed that he was backing up onto me anyway. I stopped thrusting and watched as Albus bounced back against my cock, and did some off the work himself. His ass was great to watch, in fact so amazing that I couldn't prevent myself reaching my peak, and had to act quickly.</p><p>"Alby!" I screeched "Get on your knees on the floor"</p><p>"Okay" Albus concurred "I'm ready"</p><p>Moving into my requested position, Albus held his tongue out, and licked the slit of my cock as I stroked myself, as I figured it was only fair that he tasted my load. He opened wide and was so inviting that I climaxed, releasing a big jet of my thick cream into his mouth.</p><p>"Oh crap!" I grunted "That's it!"</p><p>I slowed down as I stroked the last bit of it out, and then collapsed onto the sofa completely exhausted. Albus looked at me, crawling over in front of where I was sat and showing me my load once more, before he swallowed it.</p><p>"Wow, that was hot!" Albus beamed "Thanks"</p><p>"Thank you too" I responded "I didn't mean for any of this to happen though"</p><p>"I'm glad it did" Lily insisted.</p><p>"So am I" mum concluded.</p><p>"I must admit, it was something I think we all needed in these difficult times" dad retorted.</p><p>"Can we do it again sometime?" Albus wondered.</p><p>"Why not?" I concurred.</p><p>We all sat back down on the sofa, naked as the day we were born, but with a greater love and understanding of ourselves. I should be more careful when planning pranks in future, but either way this was a great experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you enjoyed reading this, it was so much fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Swapped (Harry Potter & Hermione Granger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Hermione wake up in each other's bodies. When they realise this, they start to have a little fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I received this request, looks really exciting.</p><p>  <strong>can you do a Harry and hermione body swap and once they have realised they have swapped they start exploring their new body ;)</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up, it felt like just a normal day. He and Hermione were sharing a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and had gone to bed quite drunk the previous night. It gave him a headache as he expected.</p><p>Getting out of bed with less than normal energy, Harry walked into the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat up, and as he went to pull down his pyjama bottoms, he noticed something. He was wearing a gown, underneath which he had no clothes on.</p><p>"What's going on?" Harry mumbled.</p><p>As he opened the gown, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a full set of breasts, along with curvy hips and a slender body. He then realised that his penis and testicles had disappeared and turned into a vagina.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione called "Come here quickly!"</p><p>"Coming!" Harry responded.</p><p>Upon returning to the room he had been sleeping in, Harry saw himself sat on the bed, completely naked and with a look of both confusion and fear. There was silence between them, as they both understood what had happened.</p><p>"This is weird" Hermione stated.</p><p>"You've got my body" Harry observed "How's that even possible?"</p><p>"And you've got mine" Hermione reacted.</p><p>Harry took off the cloak and revealed Hermione's body. They both looked each other up and down, taking in what they were witnessing. It didn't escape Harry's notice that the vagina was moist, and his own cock was erect.</p><p>"You know, I am quite hot" Harry observed.</p><p>"Why don't you come and worship yourself then?" Hermione offered.</p><p>Getting onto his knees, Harry to Hermione's cock into his mouth, feeling what his own penis was like for the first time. It was much bigger than he remembered, and as he began enjoying the feeling, he felt his vagina relaxing, and starting to dribble.</p><p>"Why don't you get up on top of me?" Hermione persisted "And I can lick my, I mean your, vagina"</p><p>"Okay, you sexy beast" Harry chuckled "I bet that tongue will feel so good"</p><p>As Harry climbed on top of Hermione, he lowered the vagina to Hermione's mouth. He went back to sucking the cock, when he felt a tongue invading the dripping walls of the clit. It was totally new to him, and he enjoyed the way it felt.</p><p>"Goodness me Harry" Hermione moaned "I have a lovely vagina"</p><p>"And I have a lovely dick" Harry countered "I can't stop slobbering over it"</p><p>As they kept on exploring their genitals with their mouths and tongues, both Harry and Hermione were being treated to something completely different. They couldn't stop grinding into one another, the hot breath from their mouths being so stimulating.</p><p>"Hermione, I need to be fucked" Harry said "I want to know what it feels like"</p><p>"Do you Harry?" Hermione posed "Because if you do, I will be in charge"</p><p>After considering what Hermione said, Harry nodded happily and stood up, as Hermione got on the bed on her back. Harry's body was bigger than her one was, so she wasn't used to her feet hanging off the bed.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Hermione wondered.</p><p>"More than ready" Harry reacted.</p><p>He climbed on top of her, so that he was in a position to lower Hermione's clit onto his throbbing cock. As it entered him, Harry felt a shockwave pass through his body, as if there was an electrical connection between the two of them.</p><p>"Oh my, that feels really, really nice" Harry moaned.</p><p>"Aren't you going to bounce for me?" Hermione questoined.</p><p>Taking that as a direct order, Harry began bouncing on Hermione. He felt his own dick inside Hermione's body, and this was something he had secretly been curious about for a while. He felt the vagina stretching to accommodate the cock that was moving around inside.</p><p>"How do you like that?" Hermione teased.</p><p>"It's better than sex!" Harry grunted.</p><p>"It is sex, silly!" Hermione corrected.</p><p>"I don't care, this is better than anything" Harry declared.</p><p>With Harry bouncing away so happily, Hermione felt the erection was beginning to pulsate. She felt a tightness in Harry's balls, as she figured out that his body must be preparing itself to climax.</p><p>"I think your body wants to cum" Hermione stated.</p><p>"I think yours is too, I feel something really special happening" Harry explained.</p><p>And he was right, as with one further bounce, Hermione's body had taken all it could, and he felt the vagina walls crash around the cock with more force than anything he'd ever been aware of.</p><p>"Wow, that's my cum face" Hermione chuckled "I need to work on that"</p><p>"Release the seed inside" Harry pleaded "I get turned on by the thought of getting someone pregnant"</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure, do I really want that for my body?" Hermione challenged.</p><p>"Just do it, please!" Harry begged.</p><p>It's not as if Hermione was able to stop it anyway, seeing as the movement was making it impossible to stop. As the vagina took the cock all the way in, Hermione panted and Harry's body shot it's seed into the pussy, going deep inside the womb.</p><p>"That's right, get yourself pregnant" Harry encouraged.</p><p>"Aah!" Hermione screemed.</p><p>As their bodies crashed together one more time, Harry bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips. As he closed his eyes he felt something weird happen. There was a distinct change, and when he opened them again, they were back in their correct bodies.</p><p>"So, what did you think?" Harry wondered.</p><p>"It was amazing, my body still has your jizz travelling around inside" Hermione explained.</p><p>They smiled at each other, before sharing another kiss and then finally getting out of bed. Upon getting changed, Harry and Hermione both felt happy to have returned to being themselves, but if the opportunity came up again, they would happily swap once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was different, but really cool to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. REQUESTS CLOSED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm going to temporarily stop accepting requests for this work as I'm finding it a little bit repetitive and need to  think about different ideas for the ships suggested.</p><p>I will probably turn comments off on a temporary basis so that I don't get too many requests, whilst I work out how to write current requests.</p><p>I'll be honest, I've found this difficult on my own, but I'm determined to succeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tongues Go All The Way (Harry Potter & Hermione Granger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst left alone, Harry and Hermione discover the joys of different types of sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is written in response to a request I received.</p><p>  <strong>could you do another harry and hermione chapter? .</strong><br/>with blowjob,pussylicking and both kissing and licking each other assholes .like a really assworshiping ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From Hermione's POV</strong>
</p><p>I had been wanting this for many years. Harry and I alone in my house, with no one to distract us. Ron had decided I wasn't good enough for him and had moved on to his next girlfriend. That didn't matter really, seeing as Harry was so much more of a man than Ron was.</p><p>I wanted to seduce Harry so that he would be unable to deny me. I knew that Harry like me more than a friends, so it wasn't going to be to difficult for me to achieve my goal. His manhood was always obvious, as he seemed to be erect on a constant basis.</p><p>He was sat down in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and I had to take my opportunity right then. I slipped my dress off, wearing a shiny pink bikini that allowed me to show off my round ass, big hips and all in all gorgeous body.</p><p>"Harold James Potter" I opened "I have a present for you"</p><p>"Oh really" he said as he looked up "You--- Whoa Hermione!"</p><p>I made sure to walk over to him slowly, knocking his newspaper from his hands onto the floor behind him. I turned around and bent down so that Harry saw my jiggly bubble butt. He spanked me, and I knew he was mine.</p><p>"Oh baby" I muttered "Take your clothes off for me"</p><p>"Are you my little slut?" he posed "Wanting to worship me in every way"</p><p>I nodded and watched in delight as Harry stood up and literally ripped off his clothes, showing me his muscular physique. Using his teeth, he ripped my bikini off, and standing next to each other naked, I knew what he would want.</p><p>"Do you want this warm, wet lips around your dick?" I posed.</p><p>"Mmm" Harry replied.</p><p>I got onto my knees and took his huge, circumcised cock into my mouth. The head of his penis was a purple tint, and was already leaking pre-cum before I even began. When he entered me, my mouth was forced open wider than ever before.</p><p>"Wow, those lips do such a good service" he complimented.</p><p>As I slurped along his cock, wanting to take every little bit of it inside me, I could help but feel myself get moist. My pussy was so willing to be explored, and I wanted Harry to be the one to do it to me.</p><p>"Lie down on the table" I requested "Perhaps you can give me some attention too"</p><p>"Sounds good to me" he agreed "You little whore"</p><p>As Harry climbed onto the table, I got a view of his ass, and his virgin hole that had never been explored. I wondered if he had ever tried stimulating his prostate, but before I could think about it, Harry had got in position.</p><p>"Are you going to join me, or just drool at my attractiveness?" he wondered.</p><p>"I'll join you gladly" I declared.</p><p>We got into the 69 position, and I once again took his big cock into my mouth. I wanted to get him to shoot his jizz everywhere, to see what the sperm of the world famous wizard looked like.</p><p>After a few seconds, I finally felt his long tongue enter my vagina. I happily pushed down until he was all the way inside of me. He moved around slowly, searching for all of my sensitive spots, which made me feel as if I was in paradise.</p><p>"Oh Harry, you've done this before" I observed "I bet Ginny loved you invading her"</p><p>"She did" he replied as he paused momentarily "But she grew tired of it, so this is the first action I've had in months"</p><p>As he returned his tongue to my pussy, I started bouncing on him, imagining it was his thick penis and he was teaching me a lesson. It worked so effectively that I reached a big climax, contracting around his tongue and spilling into his mouth.</p><p>It felt so good, as Harry lapped up my release, and made sure to clean me off afterwards. He was gentle yet rough, and even though I was at my peak, I wasn't any less horny, as the job was only half done.</p><p>"S-sorry Harry!" I screeched "I got too excited"</p><p>"It's okay Hermione" he soothed "Just get on all fours on the table for me, you bitch"</p><p>I couldn't move fast enough, and Harry pushed me into the position he had asked. I was expecting some more stimulation around my clitoris, but instead I felt Harry kiss my ass cheeks, and take bites at them.</p><p>"Oh Harry" I moaned.</p><p>"I've wanted to play with your ass for so long Hermione" he replied "And I have to complete my mission"</p><p>"What are you--- Aah!" I shouted.</p><p>His tongue was now exploring my ass, giving me even more reason to feel happy. His strong hands pulled my ass cheeks apart as he also made them wobble. He went deeper, and my cheeks pressed against his face.</p><p>"Worship that big ass" I encouraged "You've no idea how good it feels"</p><p>With his talented tongue giving me the time of my life, I remembered that I had wanted Harry to shoot his load. I wanted to make him have an orgasm, and that was still high on my agenda.</p><p>"Wait Harry, you need to have your climax" I interrupted.</p><p>"It's okay" he assured.</p><p>"Get on all fours, and I'll show you a good time" I ordered.</p><p>As Harry and I swapped positions, I looked forward to what was about to happen. He was on display for me, his erect cock hanging so proudly between his legs. I reached out and grabbed his balls, before lowering myself slightly. I licked from his big toe, up his sole, followed by his legs until I reached his ass. I planted some kisses on his cheeks, before my tongue pushed inside his hole.</p><p>"Oh Hermione!" he panted "So good!"</p><p>My tongue moved all around his tight hole, and I felt so relieved when he relaxed and I was able to go further. My tongue was much longer than his, so I could reach most places inside his ass. I found his prostate and applied pressure to it, stimulating him.</p><p>"Hermione, that is the most intense feeling!" he screamed with joy "Don't stop!"</p><p>Using my hand, I grabbed his cock and started furiously jerking him off. I knew how much he was enjoying it, and it wouldn't take long. In order to stall him a bit, I slowed my hand down, and moved back to his ass cheeks, kissing them.</p><p>"Hermione, I'm so desperate" he complained "Please do it again"</p><p>"Are you going to give me all of your semen?" I posed.</p><p>"Yes I promise you can have all of it" he insisted.</p><p>That was enough for me, so I pushed my tongue back into his hole, and felt him clench tightly around it. My hand went back to stroking him, and my pace was so fast that I knew he was about to release. His toes curled, his body went stiff, and then he moaned, so I put my free hand under his dick, and collected his sperm.</p><p>"Milk me Hermione" he begged "Empty my balls of the cum"</p><p>After milking most of it, I then removed my hand and held it next to my other hand under his cock, to get the remaining sperm that was falling out of him. I did have another good reason or collecting with both hands.</p><p>"Thank you" he giggled "But what are you going to do with my impregnation juice?"</p><p>"Well, this hand has sperm I'll swallow" I explained.</p><p>WIth the first hand, I pushed the semen into my mouth, before swishing it around as if it was mouthwash. I swallowed it with a very audible gulp. Harry smiled as he watched, and then I continued.</p><p>"And this hand has sperm for my pussy" I added.</p><p>I wiped the other hand along and then into my pussy, to deposit his hot, potent cum inside of me. I felt it travel up into my womb, and it was a very satisfying feeling for me to have that nectar inside of my body.</p><p>"You like that?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Oh I love it" I declared.</p><p>We remained naked, and decided that whilst in the house we would always be devoid of clothes. They got in the way and we both wanted to have so much sex going forwards that it would save lots of time in the long run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was enjoyable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Body (Harry Potter & Hermione Granger)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ginny swap bodies, and Hermione assists Harry in exploring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>a body swap between harry and Ginny, but then Harry goes to Hermione for help in exploring his new body.</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From Harry's POV</strong>
</p><p>When I woke up, I wasn't expecting anything to be so different. I definitely wasn't expecting to not feel my penis, and instead feel an entrance when I went to start my normal morning jerk off session.</p><p>"What the..." I whispered.</p><p>I ran over to my full length mirror, and was met with my wife Ginny's body looking back at me. To begin with, I thought this was all a dream, but I could touch myself and feel the genuine sensation in my nerves. I looked at where Ginny was lying and saw she had my body, which confirmed to me what had happened.</p><p>I frantically searched through Ginny's wardrobe and found a skimpy dress that would show off my frame. I could feel how heavy Ginny's breasts were, as the flapped around as I walked braless.</p><p>"Hermione will know what to do" I deduced.</p><p>As I left my house and ran to Hermione's, I avoided all of the wolf whistles that were being directed at me by some of the other guys en route. I got to Hermione's house and knocked at the door, and quicker than anything, she answered.</p><p>"Hi Ginny" she greeted.</p><p>"No, it's me" I replied.</p><p>"Harry?" she asked in bewilderment "Is that you?"</p><p>"Yes" I answered "I woke up in Ginny's body, and she has my own"</p><p>She led me up to her bedroom and we sat on her bed. I had no idea what to say, but I had to admit having Ginny's body to play with whilst not having her there to refuse was a big turn on, and I started to finger my vagina through my clothes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she questioned.</p><p>"I want to explore this opportunity" I explained "I want to have fun in Ginny's body"</p><p>"So why did you come here?" she persisted "Couldn't you do that at your own house?"</p><p>"I thought you would know more about how this would work" I sighed.</p><p>To my surprise, Hermione stripped her clothes off and sat down next to me. He hand ran up my leg, and then pulled my skimpy panties off. I unzipped my dress so that I was also now completely naked.</p><p>"Where should I start?" I enquired.</p><p>"Follow my lead" she instructed.</p><p>I watched as Hermione started slowly inserting a finger into her pussy. If I still had my own body, I would be shoving my cock deep inside her, but I couldn't do that as I had Ginny's body. I inserted a finger into my pussy, and felt the pleasure.</p><p>"Oh my" I whispered "I never expected it to feel so pleasant"</p><p>"It feels so great doesn't it?" she posed "Now lets not forget those breasts"</p><p>As she cupped her own boob with one her, she used her other hand to massage and play with one of mine. She was gentle, and when her hand wiped across my nipple, I felt really horny.</p><p>"This is so different" I commented.</p><p>"Good, or bad?" she continued.</p><p>"Really, really good!" I beamed "I actually want a guy to fuck me"</p><p>"Well, that's not exactly easy as we're both female" she explained "But I have something that could be used to your advantage"</p><p>She removed her hand from my body, and her finger from her clit, before she stood up and walked over to her set o drawers. She pulled out something that I didn't recognise, until she got closer and I knew what it was.</p><p>"You have a strap on?" I observed.</p><p>"Yes, and I can use it to fuck you" she proposed.</p><p>"Before you do" I interjected "Do you think you could suck my nipples?"</p><p>Hermione put the strap on down on the bed and sat next to me once more. She took my nipple into her mouth, and the stimulating effect that it had, made my pussy so moist and ready.</p><p>"Bite them" I pleaded "I want to feel what that's like when I do it to Ginny"</p><p>She responded by biting hard on both of my nipples, all the time caressing my body with her hands. I was feeling so much lust at that moment, that I pulled her off of my nipple and brought her up to my face, kissing her lightly.</p><p>"You want me to fuck you?" she teased.</p><p>"Yes, so much" I confirmed.</p><p>"First, I must prepare you" she stated.</p><p>She pushed me onto my back, and spread my legs, giving her the easiest access to my new entrance. She playfully bit around the walls of my clitoris, and it made me even more wet, to the point where I was dribbling.</p><p>"Oh Hermione" I moaned "I need you to show me what it's like when I fuck Ginny"</p><p>She didn't answer, as she was preoccupied with getting me ready. She used her tongue to apply lots of saliva to my entrance, and it made me feel as if I was in heaven for that moment.</p><p>"One more thing will make you ready" she stated.</p><p>"What would that be?" I questioned.</p><p>I watched as Hermione started fingering herself. She was moving so quickly, and making so many nice, loud moans that I was more and more excited for what we were about to do. As I was getting into it, Hermione stood in front of me, and without warning, squirted over my face. I let it all into my mouth, savouring it.</p><p>"Well, that was nice" I chuckled.</p><p>"You looked like you enjoyed watching" she cackled.</p><p>"Am I ready?" I wondered.</p><p>"I think you are" she said, removing herself from my entrance "Let's go, shall we?"</p><p>As I watched Hermione pick up the strap on, I saw her apply a liberal coating of lubricant. She put the strap on in position, fastening it to her body, before she lifted my legs up. I felt the strap on enter my pussy, and I moaned loudly.</p><p>"Oh crap, that's so sexy" I panted "Move in and out of me"</p><p>"I intend to" she soothed "I'll give you what you want"</p><p>Hermione moved slowly at first, but then her pace increased, as she rapidly pounded into my dripping pussy. I was not even sure if I had to do anything, but I just relaxed and let Hermione take control.</p><p>"Does that dick feel good?" she teased.</p><p>"So good, I want it to cum into my vagina" I moaned.</p><p>"Well, you'll get an intense orgasm" she declared "I promise"</p><p>She moved faster and faster, sending my body into new pastures that I loved feeling. I could feel my g-spot getting so much attention, and it did the trick. My pussy contracted around the strap on, and I screeched upon release.</p><p>"That's it" she encouraged "Let it all out"</p><p>"Oh yes!" I beamed "I loved that!"</p><p>As she pulled out of me, I heard a pop, and my pussy closed back again, with the walls touching each other. I stared at Hermione, unable to fully comprehend what I had just been through.</p><p>"I'm not sure if this is going to last, but thanks for showing me" I giggled.</p><p>"That's okay, I was happy to help" Hermione reacted.</p><p>As I got my clothes back on, Hermione waved and I smiled, before leaving back to Ginny. On the way, something weird happened, as still in Ginny's skimpy dress, my body returned to normal, but at least I now knew how to do things correctly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for checking out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It's Not Cheating (Harry Potter & Cho Chang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry turns into Cedric, before having some fun with Cho.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another interesting request...</p><p>  <strong>Harry/Cedric Body Swap [Pairing: Harry/Cho] please?</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Harry's POV</p><p>It was no secret that Cho was one of the most gorgeous people in the world, and that I was so attracted to her. She was so sexy, and most nights I would pleasure myself to the thought of her sleeping with me.</p><p>The only problem that I had was that she was dating Cedric, the masculine, dominant, older wizard who seemed to be able to charm all of the ladies, yet to my frustration, was most interested in Cho.</p><p>I happened to be walking through Hogsmead when I saw Cedric walking down an abandoned street. I knew what I was thinking about was immoral, but I didn't want to be denied any longer.</p><p>"Petrificus Totalas!" I snapped.</p><p>Within seconds, Cedric was on the floor, completely frozen and unable to move. I dragged him into an abandoned shop, and locked him inside. I had gained the ability to change myself and others, so I cast a spell that turned Cedric into me, and in turn, make me Cedric.</p><p>I left the room and pretty soon was met with Cho running up to me, planting a big, wet kiss on my lips. I was taken by surprise, but I wasn't going to turn down the girl of my dreams for anyone or anything.</p><p>"Hey babe" she greeted.</p><p>"Hi you" I replied "I'm horny, sex now?"</p><p>"Whoa" she chuckled "In public?"</p><p>"Why not? No one else is here" I pointed smugly.</p><p>She smiled at me, and started by removing her clothes. I could believe that now I was about to get to do it with the lady I'd had a crush on for many years. When I was able to see every bit of her skin, my penis went rock hard.</p><p>"Aren't you going to join me Cedric?" she wondered.</p><p>"Of course sweetie" I agreed.</p><p>As I took of my clothes, I felt very powerful. Cedric was blessed with such a fine physique and such defined muscles that I was almost jealous. When I took my briefs down, I was jealous as I noticed that he was about double my length.</p><p>"So Cho, why don't you suck me?" I posed enthusiastically "I'm waiting"</p><p>"Yes master" she replied "My mouth awaits your big cock"</p><p>She got on her knees, and licked her lips as she stared at my genitals. When her lips met my penis, I felt a tingle. She had such soft skin, and such a wet mouth that my dick entered her with ease.</p><p>"Oh baby, you treat me so well" I grunted "Take that dick"</p><p>I held the back of her head, and began thrusting into her, feeling the back of her throat. She didn't gag, which was probably to be expected as she was going to be well used to Cedric's size.</p><p>"You're going to be used" I teased "For my every desire"</p><p>She made a muffled sound in agreement, as her mouth happily accepted my penis as I moved in and out. He saliva was giving me so much lubrication that I felt only pleasure from the action. I let her go and she moved her head off of my length.</p><p>"Perhaps you would like me to worship your pussy?" I suggested.</p><p>"Yes honey, please" she agreed.</p><p>She lay on the ground, and I joined her, so that my head was right above her entrance. I gently kissed around the walls of her clit, teasing her playfully before my tongue took over, and pushed forcefully inside of her.</p><p>"Cedric!" she screeched "P-please make me happy"</p><p>I began bobbing my head up and down as my tongue pushed in and pulled out of her. I even made my tongue dance in order to enhance the feeling for her. Cho was loving it, and I saw her hands grip the ground as I went along.</p><p>"This is even better than last time" she moaned "I think my womb is ready to receive your sperm and carry your children"</p><p>"Is that what you want baby?" I reacted "Me to flood that pussy with man juice and travel inside you?"</p><p>"Yes I do" she pledged.</p><p>I moved around and lay on my back, pulling Cho on top of me. She bent down to connect our lips in a moment of passion. Her skin was so smooth and pleasant as it began to grind against me.</p><p>"Put it in me" she begged.</p><p>"You don't have to ask me twice" I chuckled.</p><p>I positioned her above my penis, and then grabbed her hips to lower her onto my pulsating erection. My cock was still smothered with her slobber, so she didn't have a rough time going all the way down to my balls.</p><p>"I've been looking forward to this all day" she revealed.</p><p>"So have I" I concurred.</p><p>I started to move her on top of me using my hands, allowing me to thrust into her energetically and assertively. She moaned constantly, as my dick found a comfortable place buried deep inside of her.</p><p>"Cedric, I've been bad, I need punishment" she said.</p><p>"In that case Cho, bounce yourself on me" I instructed.</p><p>I took my hands away and watched happily as Cho began jumping up and down on top of me. Her pussy felt amazing as it went along my shaft, and her eyes looked straight at mine, as she bit her lip.</p><p>"I want to climax" she said.</p><p>"I do too, go ahead" I permitted.</p><p>I felt her clit tighten around me, and then she squirted all over my shaft. It made me so slippery that I was unable to stop myself from reaching my full pleasure. I pushed all the way in, and shot a big load of cum into her womb, as she fell on top of me.</p><p>"Cedric, I needed this" she mumbled.</p><p>"So did I Cho, so did I" I agreed.</p><p>I stood up, leaving her on the floor and ran back to the room where Cedric was lying. I brought him out of his frozen state and changed us back to our own bodies. I was happy that I had fucked my crush, and she had no idea that she had just cheated on her boyfriend.</p><p>"P-Potter?" Cedric began "W-what?"</p><p>"Go find Cho" I chuckled "She wants you"</p><p>As Cedrci went to find Cho, I smiled and thought about the fact that I had just impregnated his girlfriend. As we had swapped bodies, it was his sperm so was not my responsibility, and perhaps I could do it again down the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this lived up to expectations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No More Hiding (Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry can't stop himself and makes a move on Luna, who knows what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We received this request, and were excited to write it.</p><p>  <strong>could you write a harry potter and Luna Lovegood chapter? with Luna sucking Harry cock ,Harry licking Luna Pussy and ass and Luna riding harry cock and Harry fuck luna ass?</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Harry was avoiding Luna caused a few problems. Luna had no idea what the cause was, and started to believe that she might have done something wrong. She really liked Harry, so his avoidance caused her some heartbreak.</p><p>It wasn't that Harry had meant to avoid Luna, it's more than anyone could have ever imagined. He was so attracted to Luna, to the point that whenever he saw her across the room, his underwear became tight, and his penis became so hard that he was unable to hide it.</p><p>After spending a few days trying to work out what it was he wanted, Harry realised that if he ever wanted to be happy and get over it, he needed to admit his feelings to Luna. She was really special to him, and he had to know either way, if he had a chance.</p><p>When he saw Luna one more time, he took his chance without even thinking about it. He ran over to Luna, who greeted him with a kind smile, and then held her hand and dragged her into a secluded area behind one of the shops. She looked confused at first, but at the same time she was so, so horny.</p><p>"Harry?" she began.</p><p>"I can't control myself anymore Luna" he reacted.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" she replied "What's going on?"</p><p>"Well, I..." he struggled nervously "Just look"</p><p>Taking his trousers down, he exposed his throbbing cock to Luna, who stared at him with wide eyes. She had been wanting to see his big dick for so long, and now she had the chance. She reached her hand out and stroked it gently and seductively.</p><p>"I bet right now, you want to be inside me don't you?" she teased "You want to be in my mouth"</p><p>"So much" he responded "Please give me your mouth"</p><p>Before she obliged, Luna stripped off all of her clothes, knowing that Harry would want to see every part of her body. Harry did the same, standing completely naked against a wall, as Luna got on her knees in front of him. She used her tongue to lick the tip, making Harry gasp.</p><p>"Please Luna" he begged.</p><p>"Stay calm" she soothed.</p><p>Slowly, she took his dick into her mouth, allowing it to open her up wide. She went carefully, allowing Harry to see the slobber glisten happily along his shaft. He wanted to thrust into her, but resisted that temptation and allowed himself to be worshipped.</p><p>"Oh yes" he whispered.</p><p>Her head started bobbing faster and faster, as Harry was becoming so close to approaching his peak. He was just about ready to release a load into her mouth, when Luna could sense that he was going to reach the edge. She took her mouth away, not wanting to have his sperm on her tongue.</p><p>"W-why did you s-stop?" he complained.</p><p>"Because I'm not ready, and my clit needs you" she explained.</p><p>Getting on the floor, Luna assumed a position of all fours, showing her ass and her vagina to Harry. Her smooth body was having such a wild effect on him, and his cock so wanted to explore both of her tight, untouched entrances.</p><p>"Lick my ass" she instructed.</p><p>"Oh wow" he mumbled.</p><p>As he got behind Luna, Harry slowly used his hands to pull her legs apart and open up her ass hole. He kissed around it, before tentatively pushing his tongue into her. She let out a moan to begin with, and then began panting with ecstasy.</p><p>"Oh yes, slurp up my hole" she encouraged.</p><p>As he moved his tongue around, he felt Luna's ass tighten a bit. She was enjoying the way that he gave all of his energy to her through his tongue. She used her hands to hold her ass open, allowing Harry to bury his face deep, before she let them go and they squeezed his head deep into her.</p><p>"Your breath is so good!" she panted "But I know I need you in my ass, put your cock in, please!"</p><p>As Harry moved away from her ass, he used his wand to apply all the lubrication they needed. He rested on top of her, before leaning in to connect their lips. The kiss felt so good, and was enhanced as Harry's knob started pushing inside of her.</p><p>"Yes!" she screamed "So, so good!"</p><p>"A tight hole" he complimented "And all mine"</p><p>When he had pushed in as far as possible, Harry pulled out and immediately missed the warmth that was being given to him by Luna's ass. He pushed back in, feeling the slick, smooth skin as he re-entered. When he felt her relax, he picked up his pace, and loved the sensation.</p><p>"Oh baby, I'm getting so close to release" he moaned.</p><p>"It feels so good" she responded.</p><p>As he started picking up his pace, Harry felt like there would be no stopping him, but then Luna pulled away and let his cock fall free from her slackened hole. Harry was very frustrated, as he was so close to reaching his climax, but Luna had other ideas.</p><p>"I don't want you to cum in my ass" she said "My pussy awaits your seed"</p><p>"You want me to get you pregnant?" he replied.</p><p>"Yes, I really do" she confirmed.</p><p>"If that's what you want" he agreed "Then that's what you will get"</p><p>Harry lay down so that his head was between her legs, and just below Luna's dripping pussy. His tongue was ready to get to work, and when Luna was ready, she lowered herself onto it. She pretended that it was his cock, and began bouncing on his tasting organ.</p><p>"Oh Merlin!" she screamed "Lick that pussy baby!"</p><p>She was going crazy, moving her hips so that Harry could remain still, and Luna's clit could move along his shaft freely. She want to know that Harry had tasted her, so she got quicker and quicker, until she smashed into his face, and released her juices into Harry's mouth.</p><p>"Drink it!" she ordered "Taste me!"</p><p>Luna kept going until there was no more liquid flowing from her fully stimulated vagina. She pulled off of Harry's tongue and took a few moments to catch her breath, happy in the knowledge that there was only one more thing left for her to do.</p><p>"Harry, I'm so ready" she said "Fuck my pussy"</p><p>"That's what I want to hear Luna" he declared "I'll fill you with the most potent seed in the land"</p><p>Turning onto her back, Luna waited as Harry mounted her happily. He put her legs up beside his head, spreading them so that Luna's pussy was ready to be entered. When he felt the wet, pleasant skin on her entrance, it sent Harry into the most horny of trances.</p><p>"That's right, let me feel you inside me" she pleaded.</p><p>"This pussy is mine now" Harry observed.</p><p>Harry's thrusting was gaining speed, as he fully invaded Luna's pussy. There was a great tingle between them as their bodies crashed together. Harry kissed Luna again, who let his tongue invade her mouth and assert dominance.</p><p>When Harry pulled up and took a breath, he knew that only one more thing would push him over the edge. It was one thing that he wanted to see, and he had saved it for the last possible moment in their impromptu love making session.</p><p>"Play with your tits" he ordered "Show me the breasts that will feed my offspring"</p><p>"Anything you want" she agreed "They are yours"</p><p>As Luna began grabbing her breasts and jiggling them for Harry's pleasure, Harry curled his toes, and could feel that his orgasm was close. A few more thrusts would be enough, and the squelch of Luna's pussy was giving him a boost.</p><p>"I'm going to cum!" he shouted.</p><p>"Fill my womb with your children" she encouraged.</p><p>Harry smashed into her and released ten long, thick ropes of potent sperm into Luna's pussy. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot liquid inside her. It wasn't filling her up, it was instead flooding her insides, to a point where she didn't know whether she would be able to keep it all inside her.</p><p>"Take all of my kids at once" he grunted.</p><p>"Millions upon millions of sperm inside me is lush" she commented.</p><p>Upon spilling his last bit of seed into her, Harry kissed Luna once more, and felt as if he had no sperm left in his balls. When he pulled out, he took a moment to admire Luna's freshly filled pussy, and smiled knowing that he had been so deep inside of her.</p><p>"Wow, you know how to fuck" she noted "You can do that to me as much as you want, as long as you'll be my boyfriend"</p><p>"I'm all yours" he promised "That clit is too hot, and you are far to sexy for me to turn my back on"</p><p>"There was never a moment that I didn't want you" she explained "Although I am rather surprised to have done it in a place where anyone could catch us"</p><p>"It's one of my turn on, and I would happily have sex with you anywhere you want" he reacted "I've found you to be the most attractive person in the world, and you're all I could ever want"</p><p>They got dressed quickly, never able to take their eyes off of one another. When they started walking along, Harry held Luna's hand and made it very clear that they were together. As they walked, Luna felt the cum sloshing around inside of her, and felt pleased that she had something that so many people desired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for taking the time to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We want to say a big thank you to everyone for your request for this book, the next chapter will be the last.</p><p>We appreciate all of the comments, reads and kudos that you gave to us, and hope you fully enjoyed this book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Love Letter (Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A love letter from Ron Weasley to Hermione Granger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be different, as we received a specific request...</p><p>"Could you do a love letter from Ron to Hermione please?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Dear Hermione,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You probably think that his is going to be really cheap and nasty, but I can assure you that is not the case. I know that after everything we've all been through, you probably love Harry, and I can't blame you, he's a strong, good person.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is a problem that makes this situation so difficult for me. The fact of the matter is that for the longest time, I have been in love with you. When we first met, I admit it wasn't perfect, but I felt such a strong connection, stronger than anything else in the world.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If I do stand a chance, I would happily take any opportunity to be with you. You make my world so much better, even when we argue, I know you only ever have good intentions, in fact you are one of the few people who always believed in me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this face to face, but I'm so scared I'll be rejected and I don't know what I will do. As I write this, I think about how silly this must seem, but please don't be upset, I just care so much about you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With all my love,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ron x</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End.</p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>